User talk:Russian One/1
Thanks for becoming good! : ) --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 16:15, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Award! You have been forgiven! All Forgiven! File:ForgivenessAwardSea.jpg|Your Forgiveness Award Thanks! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 12:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Its ok. You didn't know. : ) --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 03:03, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Walrus Did you used to be a walrus or just yourself? unknown4 06:44, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not Walrus. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 06:45, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Ok sorry. unknown4 06:46, 2 July 2009 (UTC) That's ok. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 06:47, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Im glad ur good! Hey, thx for coming to the good side! I remember some rollbacks i made of your edits but I didn't thought you were ''so bad, actually I thought the vandalizing and rollbacking thingy was like a game! Well, thx for being good!--[[User:Ratonbat|'Ratonbat']] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!']] 11:26, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Good JobReformin! So far so good. You are going to be a great editor.--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 21:04, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Good Job I am very proud of you. Your contributions are great. Have fun editing! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:08, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah! @Russian One. You are so right.--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:23, 3 July 2009 (UTC) umm I do have my own wiki![[User:Sure25|'Guitar hero guy']] Talk to the guitar hero guy! 03:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Oh a fan of Npts eh cool!--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC) umm YOu didn't have too.[[User:Sure25|'Guitar hero guy''']] Talk to the guitar hero guy! 03:31, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Altador Cup Yeah. I haven't been on in a couple of days. I'm on the winning team Krawk Island ;)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:31, 3 July 2009 (UTC) What's it about? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:31, 3 July 2009 (UTC) me neither. Terror Mountain- the losing team. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:33, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Keep an eye (.) on my talk. I put... polls on it ;-)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:35, 3 July 2009 (UTC) coolie! I like polls expect in the winter when older kids force my toungue on them lol. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:36, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Happyfacewantstotalk Yes, yes he did! So i gave him an unaward XD and blocked him for 5 minutes!!--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:49, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Wow that's really rude! Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:51, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Err what i did or what he did?--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:52, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Happyfacewantstotalk. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:53, 3 July 2009 (UTC) K it was a little confusing.--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:54, 3 July 2009 (UTC) sorry Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:55, 3 July 2009 (UTC) K 20 main edits. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 04:17, 3 July 2009 (UTC) 23 main edits. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 04:50, 3 July 2009 (UTC) *Server: Frozen *Ninja Hideout *My peng: Sonamy--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 04:52, 3 July 2009 (UTC) New Talk! U gonna post first?--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 06:19, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Ya. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 06:22, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Just 2 say I might leave but there would be a chance I'm coming back only maybe though. And is it ready? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 06:24, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I have to go. Bye! Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 06:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) It's ready, but i staay all night.--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 06:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC)